


Mine

by QueenMissFit



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Mine

"Oh, you're awake!" a voice called out to me in the darkness.

"Where... Where am I?"

"In my basement," he answered matter of factly.

"W-Why?"

"I can't trust you in my room yet. For now this is the only way until we can be together completely~" A touch brushed against my brow, alerting me to a thick material covering my eyes.

"If...If we're to be together, can I not be trusted to go-"

"NO!" His hand withdrew from the blindfold around my eyes. “That’s not good enough, I want to own you  _completely_ …”

"I've been watching you since you moved to the school. Who would have thought that my Senpai wasn't either of the Yamada siblings, but you~"

"I followed you home each day after school to make sure you were safe." 

Finally, he took off the blindfold to reveal his face.

A shock of black hair sat atop his head, contrasting the deathly paleness of his skin. His eyes were deep caverns of nothing, the only light in them from the madness within him. Still dressed in his school uniform...only there's blood on the colour.

He was a boy from my class. Extremely timid, so it surprises me that he was so loud and emotional and apparently incredibly violent.

"You-"

"You do know me!" "And here I was worried that you only had eyes for that Yakuza~ But I'll give you a warning, as a reward."

"A warning?"

"If you run, you'll break my heart..." he pouted, clasping my hands in his in front of me before his face slipped back into the manic grin. "So I'll break your legs so you can't run away~"


End file.
